


Christmas at the Burrow

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bells, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Grandchildren, One Big Happy Family, POV Molly Weasley, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Molly looked at her husband before letting her gaze wander over the rest of her family.The Burrow was bustling with life; her heart felt like it was twice its usual size.It didn't happen often nowadays, that the whole family was there.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	Christmas at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy feelgood thing was written for Wireless Festive Minifest 💜 I used the German Christmas song 'Kling Glöckchen klingelingeling' as inspiration, which is more or less our version of jingle bells... But not really 😄
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Co-Mods 💜 and double thanks for Le who helped me with the beta 💜😄

Molly looked at her husband before letting her gaze wander over the rest of her family. 

The Burrow was bustling with life; her heart felt like it was twice its usual size. 

It didn't happen often nowadays, that the whole family was there. Even Charlie had made it this year. 

She had always wished for a big family, but not even she would have dared to dream of so many people. 

Looking at Angelina's little bump she knew there would be another jumper to knit next year, another plate to fill the year after, and she couldn't be happier. 

She was so proud of her family. 

Albus and Rose ran past her, shaking the same bells her own kids had played with when they were little. They looked like little maniacs, trying to outdo each other with who could shake the bells fastest and loudest. Molly laughed, remembering Ron and Ginny doing the same all those years ago. 

"Kids, come sit down for a second!" Harry called out, and Molly watched as the mood in the room suddenly shifted. 

Wondering what was going on, she watched as everyone gathered around them, or tried to, because it was impossible to fit them all into one room by now. 

"Mum, Dad," Ginny started, and Molly's eyes snapped to her. She was grinning brightly but made no move to continue her sentence. 

"We decided that it's about time—" This time it was Ron speaking. Whatever this was, it was well organised. That much was very obvious. Not even the kids moved, which was something she had never witnessed before. 

Molly stared at Arthur, who looked just as surprised and confused as she did. 

"—that we repay you—" George said, while wrapping his arm around Angelina.

"—for everything you've done for us," Percy said with a smile.

What were they talking about? 

"All our lives you took care of us, and opened your doors for even more family members."

At Bill’s words, Molly teared up. This—whatever this was—meant everything to her. 

"Now it's our turn to open a door for you. We know you always wanted to see the world, but couldn’t afford it, and never had the time for it with all us to take care of." Charlie laughed. "So we all got together and bought you a trip. The holiday of your dreams, once around the world, and back."

At that Molly couldn't hold back her tears. Clasping her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes shot to Arthur who smiled gratefully at all of them, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

What a beautiful, lovely family they had. She couldn't believe it, didn't dare to. 

All of a sudden, all the grandkids jumped up and screamed, "Merry Christmas!" at the top of their lungs, scaring her into next week. 

Laughing out loud, Molly couldn't hold back a sob. "Really? Oh Merlin. Ohhh Merlin. Arthur! A holiday! Can you believe it?" 

But her husband didn't even listen to her anymore. He was already busy fighting his way through the stuffed room to hug each and every one of them. 

Shaking her head, Molly wiped away the tears and got up to thank them all. 

What wonderful adults her kids had grown into.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
